wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Urodziny
Urodziny - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzące w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Jest to kontynuacja "Powrotu". Opis Marinette zapomina o swoich urodzinach. Czy osoby najbliższe jej sercu nie popełnią tego samego błędu? Opowiadanie :Kolejny słoneczny dzień. Adrien właśnie stanął przed piekarnią, aby wraz z Marinette pójść do szkoły. Doskonale wiedział jaka jest dzisiaj data. Urodziny jego dziewczyny. Jeden z najważniejszych dla niej dni w całym roku. Nie mógł przepuścić okazji, aby spędzić z nią dzisiaj trochę czasu. Wtem ja zobaczył. Wybiegła z domu piękna jak zawsze. Nie zwróciła uwagi na chłopaka stojącego przed drzwiami. Od razu udała się w kierunku szkoły. :- No nie. Znowu się spóźnię. Tylko nie dzisiaj - mruczała pod nosem. :Nagle usłyszała szybkie kroki za sobą. Gwałtownie się odwróciła. Ujrzała.. Adriena? Zdyszanego Adriena. :- Księżniczko, dlaczego się aż tak spieszysz? Ledwo Cię dogoniłem. :- Jak to? Lekcja jest za dwie minuty! :- Myślę, że zostałaś ofiarą żartu Ayli - zaśmiał się - Lekcje zaczynają się za dwadzieścia minut. :- Kiedyś ją zabiję - szepnęła do siebie :- Mówiłaś coś? :- Nie, nic - uśmiechnęła się - No to co? Idziemy? :- Oczywiście biedroneczko. :Adrien złapał ją za rękę i ruszyli w kierunku budynku. Po drodze podziwiali Paryż. Liście już zaczęły spadać z drzew, zrobiło się zimno. Nic dziwnego. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Już za niedługo przerwa świąteczna. Wyczekiwana przez wszystkich uczniów. Rozmyślając dotarli do szkoły. Przed drzwiami czekali już na nich Alya i Nino. Najwidoczniej też byli wcześniej. Widząc swoja koleżankę i kolegę przypomniała sobie o czymś. :- Adrien, a gdzie jest Matt? :- Spokojnie. Dzisiaj Nathalie zawiezie go do szkoły. :- No wiesz co? Dlaczego ty nie mogłeś z nim pójść? :- Nie dzisiaj księżniczko. Nie dzisiaj - uśmiechnął się. :Marinette nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Dlaczego nie dzisiaj? Przecież dziś jest zwykły, nudny czwartek. Nic wielkiego. Szybko się zastanowiła. Nie. Nikt dzisiaj nie miał urodzin, ani nawet imienin. O co mu chodzi? Spojrzała mu w oczy. Widziała w nich niepohamowaną, radość… Rocznica ich Związku? Nie. To było na Wiosnę… Rocznica znajomości? Nie.. Przecież poznali się we wrześniu, na początku roku szkolnego.. Nic jej się nie zgadza… Mimo to się uśmiechnęła i weszła razem ze swoim chłopakiem do szkoły. Usiedli przed klasą. Za chwile zabrzmiał dzwonek zwiastujący, że lekcja rozpocznie się za pięć minut. Marinette rozglądała się po korytarzu. Po raz pierwszy była tu aż tak wcześnie. Widziała ludzi, idących spokojnym krokiem do swoich klas. Nagle zauważyła Cassidy i Elizabeth. Koleżanka pomagała Niemce poruszać się o kulach. Zdała dobie sprawę, że do tej pory nie wie, co się jej stało. Dziewczyna unikała tego tematu jak ognia.. Tymczasem przyjaciółki dotarły do grupki przyjaciół. :- Adrien, gdzie jest Matt? Muszę z nim o czymś porozmawiać - zaczęła Cassidy :- Za raz powinien się tu zjawić :- To nie przyszedł z tobą? :- Nie, ja dzisiaj przyszedłem z Marinette :Dziewczyna podniosła brwi w geście zdziwienia. Matt nigdy nie odstępował kuzyna na krok. Czy dzisiaj jest jakiś specjalny dzień? W pamięci przeleciała wszystkie znane jej daty. No tak! Urodziny Marinette! Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Adriena i odwróciła się do koleżanki. Elizabeth w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni zrobiła wielkie postępy. Teraz naprawdę sprawnie poruszała się o kulach. Dawała sobie nawet z plecakiem wypchanym książkami. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Matta ani śladu. :- Penie się spóźni – pomyślała. :Spojrzała w stronę gdzie przed chwila stała Elizabeth. Lecz dziewczyny już tam nie było. Z niepokojem rozejrzała się po tłumie kolegów z klasy. Wtedy ją ujrzała. Musiała się potknąć, ponieważ leżała na ziemi. Zanim zdążyła dobiec do koleżanki, uprzedził ją wysoki brunet. Podniósł ją na ręce. Wziął jej kule i plecak. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu klasy odstawili ją na ziemię i wręczył jej własności. :- Bardzo Ci dziękuję. :Dziewczyna nie wiele myśląc spojrzała w jego piękne, szare tęczówki :- Nie ma za co skarbie.. :Słowa chłopaka nie doleciały do jej uszu. Cała uwagę zwróciła na jego oczy.. Były takie :piękne.. Rozpłynęła się w ich blasku.. Nagle usłyszała głos za sobą.. :- Eli czy coś się stało? :Odwróciła się i spostrzegła zatroskaną twarz Cassidy. :- Nie nic.. :Ruszyła w kierunku ich wspólnej ławki. Tuż za nią kroczyła Cassidy nie ufnie patrząca na Bruneta idącego za przyjaciółkami. Akurat, kiedy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, do sali weszła nauczycielka. Zaczęła się lekcja. Nagle drzwi do klasy gwałtownie się otworzyły. Pojawił się w nich spóźniony Matt. :- Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie! :Szybko zajął swoje miejsce w ławce. Nauczycielka tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem i dalej kontynuowała lekcje. *** :Ostatnie zajęcia dłużyły się wszystkim niemiłosiernie. Ostatnie minuty, sekundy. Dzwonek. Wszyscy na reszcie są wolni! Niecierpliwi uczniowie wybiegli z klasy, co wywołało grymas na twarzy nauczycielki. W sali zostali tylko Adrien, Marinette, Matt, Cassidy, Elizabeth i Brandon. Pierwsi z klasy wyszli rodowici paryżanie, za raz po nich Matt. Cass czekała na swoja koleżankę, a Brandon zdawał się również na nią czekać. Cassidy rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Uważała, ze wypadek jej przyjaciółki spowodował właśnie on. Potem z wyrzutów stal się dla niej straszny miły.. Zwykły. Pusty. Włoch. Elizabeth nie powinna z nim nawet rozmawiać. Jeszcze sprowadzi a siebie większe kłopoty.. Albo on znowu ją skrzywdzi.. Wyszły z klasy, jednak chłopak podążał za nimi krok w krok. W końcu koleżanka przeprosiła Eli, kazała jej iść dalej, a sama podeszła do szarookiego. :- Słuchaj. Nie pozwolę abyś zrobił kolejną krzywdę mojej koleżance. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa radze Ci omijać ją szerokim łukiem. Nawet nie jesteś w stanie wymyślić, do czego jestem zdolna w obronie swoich przyjaciół, zrozumiano? :Mówiąc to gwałtownie się obróciła udała się w stronę swojej koleżanki. Dyskretnie odwróciła się, spoglądając na ich kolegę z klasy.. Stał lekko zdezorientowany na środku dziedzińca. *** :Adrien zaprosił Marinette spacer do parku. Zapewniał, że Matt da sobie radę, a on musi z nią porozmawiać. Dziewczyna zgodziła się i podążyła za swoim chłopakiem. Nie wiedziała, że Adrien miał do wykonania tajną misję. Musiał nie dopuścić, aby wróciła do domu przed skonczeniem przyjęcia niespodzianki. Był to sam pomysł jej rodziców, a on ufał im bezgranicznie. Wiedział, że kochają swoją córkę najbardziej w świecie.. Zresztą pomagają im Matt, Cassidy i Elizabeth. Na pewno będzie zachwycona! Tymczasem dotarli już do „ich” ławeczki w parku. Usiedli obok siebie i spoglądali na piękny wygląd zielonego skweru. :- To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – Mari nigdy nie odpuszczała. :- Kocham Cię – mówiąc to spojrzał w jej piękne fiołkowe oczy. :- Ja Ciebie też kotku. :Już mieli się pocałować, gdy przerwał im dzwonek w telefonie Marinette. Po damskim głosie, Adrien rozpoznał matkę jego dziewczyny. Kiedy Marinette rozłączyła się, powiadomiła go, że musi już wracać do domu. :- Spokojnie, zaprowadzę Cię. :Ruszyli w kierunku mieszkania Biedronki. Wkrótce dotarli do drzwi wejściowych. W domu panowała niezręczna cisza. Adrien wszedł do środka zaraz po Marinette. Kiedy dziewczyna przekroczyła próg salonu, cała dzielnica usłyszała “Sto lat Marinette”. Kiedy tylko zauważyła grupkę swoich kolegów, zaczęła płakać z radości. Ona sama zapomniała o swoich urodzinach, ale oni pamiętali. Zawsze mogła na nich liczyć. Nagle usłyszała cichy głos Adriena przy jej uchu.. :- Wszystkiego najlepszego Księżniczko! :Kiedy się odwróciła zauważyła uśmiechniętą twarz chłopaka. :- Teraz czas na prezenty. :Kiedy się odwróciła zauważyła najbliższe jej sercu osoby ustawione w kółko, stojące z prezentami. :- Ach nie musieliście! :Imprezowicze nie przejęli się protestami jubilatki. Po kolei zaczęli wręczać jej upominki. Za chwilę dziewczyna została zalana małymi paczuszkami. Uśmiechnęła się. Oni na pewno nigdy o niej nie zapomną… Nie dostała jeszcze prezentu od Adriena. Spojrzała w stronę gdzie jeszcze przed chwila stał. Rozejrzała się po całym pokoju… Brak. Weszła do swojego pokoju, zostawiając gości w salonie. Nagle poczuła czyjeś dłonie na jej oczach. :- Adrien…. :- Tak księżniczko? :Dziewczyna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo on złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Tym razem nikt im nie przeszkodził.. Adrien przerwał błogą chwilę. :- Nie dałem Ci jeszcze prezentu - uśmiechnął się. :- Nie musisz.. Wystarczy mi, że jesteś ze mną. :Para przytuliła się. :- Ale jednak coś dla ciebie przygotowałem - wręczył jej karteczkę. :Kiedy dziewczyna skonczyła czytać zaproszenie na randkę, nie zastała chłopaka w pokoju. Zeszła na dół, lecz tam również go nie było. Do umówionego spotkania zostało półtorej godziny, wiec zajęła się pozostałymi gośćmi. *** :- Plagg, jedz szybciej. Musimy się pośpieszyć! :- Dobrze, dobrze, już kończę. :Kiedy Marinette czytała list, Adrien wymknął się przez okno, aby dopracować szczegóły kolacji. Zaprosił swoja dziewczynę, do miejsca bardzo wyjątkowego w jego życiu.. Do ogrodu jego matki. Mari Umówili się przed jej domem. Był pewien, że spodoba jej się to miejsce.. Sam uwielbiał tam przychodzić. Wszystko co się tam znajdowało, przypominało mu jego matkę.. Tak za nią tęsknił. A Marinette tak bardzo mu ją przypominała. Wiecznie uśmiechnięta i ciesząca się życiem.. Tym razem nie musiał być przemieniony. Władca Ciem już od dawna znał ich sekretne tożsamości. Nie obchodził go nawet fakt, czającego się cienia w pobliżu.. Teraz najważniejsze było szczęście Marinette. Przebrał się i ruszył w kierunku domu jego ukochanej. *** :Wszyscy goście opuścili już dom Marinette. Dziewczyna miała mało czasu do spotkania z Adrienem, więc szybko się odświeżyła, założyła białą sukienkę i pozwoliła Tikki ponownie się uczesać. Musiała przyznać, że jej kwami była w tym doskonała! Już za chwilę wyglądała nieziemsko. Usłyszała dzwonek. :- To na pewno Adrien.. :Dziewczyna szybko pochwyciła torebkę dla Tikki. Nigdy się nie rozstawiała ze swoją przyjaciółką. Ze schodów ujrzała uśmiechającego się Adriena, rozmawiającego z jej rodzicami. Wtem ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.. Zeszła z ostatniego stopnia i stanęła przy swoim chłopaku. Pożegnała się z rodzicami i całkowicie oddała się Adrienowi. Wkrótce szli nieznanymi jej uliczkami Paryża.. W pewnym momencie chłopak poprosił Marinette o zamknięcie oczu. Dziewczyna go posłuchała. Chwilę potem poczuła, że znalazła się w silnym objęciu modela. Blondyn podniósł swoją dziewczynę i przez następny kilometr szedł z nią na rękach. :- Możesz już otworzyć oczy – powiedział, odstawiając ją na ziemię :Dziewczyna po woli rozejrzała się. Nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie była. Znajdowali się na polanie, otoczonej z jednej strony brzozami. Na samym środku, stał stary, samotny dąb. Właśnie na nim zawieszono białą ławeczkę. Większego uroku dodawały róże, oplatające pień i kilka pobliskich drzew. Całość dopełniały kolorowe skwery, wypełnione po brzegi kwiatami. :- Jak tutaj pięknie.. – szepnęła. *** :- Porozmawiałaś z Mattem? :- Tak.. :- I jak? :- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie trochę spraw… :- Tak się cieszę, że się do niego odezwałaś! :Dziewczyny właśnie wracały z urodzin u Marinette. Skręciły w boczna uliczkę. Cassidy ze współczuciem patrzyła na swoja koleżankę. Nie dość, że droga do domu była pod gorę, to do tego musiała chodzić o kulach.. Nagle usłyszała szelest za sobą. Odwróciła sie momentalnie, jednakże nic nie zauważyła.. Podbiegła do swojej koleżanki i zrównała tempo.. Tym razem kiedy ukradkiem spojrzała za siebie, zauważyła cień za drzewem.. :- Czy on nigdy nie da nam spokoju! :Nagle przeraziła się. Były teraz idealnym celem.. Marinette i Adrien nie pomogą im, są na randce. Elizabeth nie mogła się przemienić, nie z jej skręconą kostką. Do obrony została tylko ona.. Eli nie mogła również biegać.. Odwróciła się ponownie. Niestety nie zauważyła cienie.. Odwróciła się nerwowo, co zauważyła jej koleżanka. :- Cass, stało się coś? :- Widziałam cień… :Dziewczyna zamilkła. Również zdawała sobie sprawę z możliwego zagrożenia. Były w pułapce… Muszą jak najszybciej do ich mieszkania. Skręciły w ciemna uliczkę. Były naprawdę niedaleko.. Nagle zauważyły zbliżającą się do nich ciemną sylwetkę.. Dziewczyny nerwowo spojrzały po sobie… Postać co raz bardziej przybliżała się do nich.. Cassidy była już gotowa na przemianę, a Elizabeth stanęła w pozycji obronnej. Ustawiły się tuż pod latarnią czekając na tajemniczą postać.. Nagle z cienia wyłonił się… Matt? :- Szukałem was! :Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą. :- Przestraszyłeś nas! :- Cassi, ciszej. On usłyszy… :- Kto?! –Matt był wściekły.. :- Nikt. Idziemy. :Ruszyli w drogę ich mieszkania. Za raz potem byli na miejscu. Matt zagotował wrzątek, a Cassidy pozasuwała rulety w oknach.. Zauważyła cień za oknem. Ten koleś naprawdę już ją irytował. Jeżeli chce coś od nich, niech od razu to załatwi, a nie cyka! Jak ona nie lubiła tego typu mężczyzn… Eli usiadła wygodnie na kanapie. Chwilę potem dołączyli do niej Matt i Cass. Popili trochę herbaty i zaczęli rozmowę. :- Dlaczego nas szukałeś? :- Adrien poprosił mnie, abym miał na was oko. :Cassidy posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie. :- Spokojnie, nie sledze was! :Elizabeth syknęła cicho. :- Eli, powiedz mi wreszcie co Ci się tak naprawdę stało! :- Eh.. No dobrze – dziewczyna podciągnęła nogę pod podbródek – Kiedy czekałam na ciebie Cassi przed szatnią, na drugim końcu korytarza zauważyłam cień, taki sam jak nas śledzi. Biegłam za nim, aż się w końcu wywróciłam. Musiało się to w końcu zdarzyć, przecież wiesz, że nie potrafię biegać po drewnianych klepkach. Właśnie miałam upaść, gdy nagle ktoś mnie złapał. Był to Brandon. Potem razem z nim poszłam do pielęgniarki, a następnie do lekarza. :- Ciągle uważam, że on nie mógł się tam zjawić przypadkowo. Tylko go nie broń. Dla mnie jest podejrzany i tyle. :- Jeżeli chcecie, mogę z nim porozmawiać. :Dziewczyny spojrzały zaskoczone na chłopaka. :- No co. Przecież z nim siedzę. :- Faktycznie… :- Eli. Musisz uważać. Czuję coś w powietrzu. :- Ja również. Musimy być gotowi. :- Co macie na myśli? :- Władca Ciem nauczył się wykorzystywać nowe miraculum. Za niedługo zaatakuje… :- A ja jestem naszym czułym punktem – dokończyła Elizabeth. Kategoria:Opowiadania